Questions for Questions
by xxBurningxx
Summary: Life in Death City is quiet now, and I've come to realize that time moves at the same consistent speed regardless of what we do. We move forward, things change, everything is different, but that's just the nature of living isn't it? [Soul x Maka]


**Story Note: MAJOR SPOILERS for the end of the manga series! Read at your own risk please! Pairings: Soul x Maka. Rated T, for language! **

**A/N: I loved how the last chapter had some 1P POV narration-y bits from Maka, and I wanted to do an extension of that, of sorts. I usually don't do 1P POV, but I wanted to mess around with it. Gotta revisit my OTP, ya know?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, or the song _Girls and Boys in School_ by Neon Trees.**

* * *

**Questions for Questions  
by. **_xxBurningxx_

* * *

_ It's like we've learned our lesson,  
but conveniently forgot the rules._

_Questions for questions,_  
_I've got a question:_  
_Would you ever dance with me like that?_

_Questions for questions,_  
_I've got a question:_  
_Would you ever dance with me like that?_

* * *

Life is relatively quiet now, and Death City continues to march onwards, proud and strong. Sometimes it almost feels like before the battle on the moon, and I can imagine the time when we were still young. Back when I was a mere one-star meister and Soul wasn't a Death Scythe. But then nighttime will come and remind us of everything we've done because of the lack of moonlight.

It's still saddening when we enter Lord Death's room and aren't greeted with a chirpy high-pitched voice. It feels off, and I know Soul feels the same way because it flashes on his face, if only for a short moment. Maybe no one else catches it, but I know his soul inside and out, and I can tell by the way his wavelength wavers ever so slightly. But it's okay, because I know Kid will make a great Shinigami, even if he's still getting a grasp for the ropes. We believe in him. We all do.

As I predicted, Black Star spends less and less time with us because he's always off on his own, training and becoming an even stronger bushin. I have to admit that things are actually pretty low-key now that he isn't raging about at school anymore. He never comes to class, and he's rarely at lunch. You'll never catch me saying it out loud, but I kinda miss the blue-haired idiot's constant presence. Tsubaki feels the ninja's absence the most though. It's evident by the way her face falls sometimes when the bell rings and we're expecting him to burst through the doors any moment but doesn't. Even if they live together and she gets to see him after school, I can feel some kind of sympathy for her because I can't imagine surviving the day without Soul by my side. Again, you'll never hear me say that out loud, but still.

Marie-sensei is four months pregnant with Stein's baby. When she had announced it publicly to the classroom I nearly choked on my coffee out of sheer shock and happiness for her. Soul actually did fall into a coughing fit of sorts. After the bell had rung and Soul and I were the only two in the room, i approached her and was amazed at how I could see both her soul and the substantially smaller one in her stomach. It's wavelength, which I could only barely make out, fluttered slightly. On impulse, I did what felt natural; so I hugged her, and I could feel tears forming in the corner of my eyes. "He or she has a strong and sturdy little soul," I had told her, stepping back from the embrace.

She only smiled at me, whispering, "I know."

Now, Marie-sensei is on leave temporarily, no longer teaching for the time being, although we see her around campus sometimes. I wonder how Professor Stein is holding up. I've seen his distraught expression sometimes when he'll get a call in the middle of class and have to excuse himself, quickly rushing out. By now the entire school is buzzing with excitement. Will it be a boy or girl? Weapon or meister? There's even a bet going around for predicting which. Usually I'm not all for stuff like that, but I admit to putting in twenty dollars betting for a female weapon. Whether I'm right or not, only time will tell.

Nothing has really changed at our apartment. Blair is still the perverted magical cat that she is, sleeping all day or seducing men (including Soul, still to my utter annoyance). All is well though, and if anything, Soul and I have grown closer. We resonate without even thinking about it, on a daily basis; it just sort of happens when we're alone together, and sometimes in public too. I'll be cooking dinner and he'll walk in the room and suddenly we're in each other's heads, our souls weaved together. Maybe the idea of resonating outside of battle is weird for other meister/weapon pairs, but for us it isn't. It's just as natural to us as breathing and blinking. I don't really know how it works, but sometimes it happens when we're arguing even. We'll be shouting in each other's faces and won't notice until we stop for a moment, and then immediately the fire in both of us will die down, because I'd be lying if I said the feeling of us resonating doesn't feel good, or at the very least calming.

During battle, you don't get that sensation of comfort and warmth. Probably because of the rush of adrenaline in your veins, knowing you could be killed at any moment. In the serenity of our apartment though? That's a totally different story. It's really pleasant, to be honest. When we resonate, I know for sure that there is someone by my side. All my doubts are washed away, should there be any (say if I'd been thinking about my awful lousy excuse of a papa). It's at that moment when our souls are practically enveloped around one another that I know I'm home.

What I said about being in the other's thoughts isn't an exaggeration either, because our resonance is so strong we can just about communicate without words. We had first discovered it one day when I had been sitting on the couch reading, and I asked him if he could bring me a soda since he was already up. When he didn't answer, I looked up and was greeted with his shocked expression, his jaw hanging. He had been staring at me like I had just transformed into a pre-kishin for Death's sake! Oh, and he had heard me alright, but that was when I realized I hadn't spoken out loud. I heard his voice in my head, and it was kind if fuzzy, but I was still able to make out a vague,_ "Sure thing."_ I blinked.

When he returned, he sat down next to me and asked, "Did we really just...?"

I nodded, and quietly replied, "Yeah."

And so we worked on it more and more, practicing our ability to talk through our resonance. Eventually the words became less mumbled and more clear, and soon enough we could pretty much talk without any actual words between us. I soon thereafter discovered that this was an ability apparently only we possessed, because when I asked Tsubaki if she and Black Star could do it, she only shook her head and asked if Soul and I could. I had been slightly taken aback and ended up lying, explaining that I was only curious if it was possible. I asked Professor Stein about it later, and his response had made my heart speed up.

"Well, typically no, most meisters and weapons can't communicate telepathically during resonance, but it isn't impossible. However, the connection would have to be a particularly strong one, and even then it could take years of practice to master. I knew a pair a while back who could seemingly have entire conversations in their heads. Then again, they were lovers."

"O-oh. Well, then thank you professor!" I had stammered out, maybe a little too quickly. Before I could dart off, he only smiled at me knowingly, as if he already knew what Soul and I had accomplished together, making my cheeks grow even warmer than they were before at the mention of "lovers". Even Marie-sensei, who had been sitting with him rubbing her ever growing tummy, gave out a soft chuckle as I proceeded to flee.

Now, maybe our new-found ability isn't as great for Soul as he had initially hoped, as I'm sure the entire classroom is wondering why I had to suddenly Maka Chop him in the middle of a test today. Sure, maybe I got scolded by Sid-sensei, but unknown to everyone around us, our souls were resonating and he had just asked me what the answer to question number two was. Instead of getting mad about the chop, he just grinned at me, and I smiled back because we had to admit being able to talk like that, with no one else being able to hear, was pretty damn cool.

Now we're working on distance. Right now, we can get about ninety feet away and still hold a resonance. It's not as strong of course, and we don't even have a proper reason as to why we would want to resonate with that much distance between us in the first place. Except maybe because now we can still be together during school, even if we're apart. In the few classes that we don't have together (Soul Studies, for example), he's only one or two classrooms away, and we can still talk. I hate to admit that I've actually missed out taking notes a few times, instead getting distracted with him in my head. That's what he does to me; the Maka Albarn, slacking in her academic studies just for that idiot. I always make sure to Chop him for it later though. If I'm completely honest, I prefer it when we resonate with little distance between us, as opposed to long-distance. Not only is the connection much stronger, but it's nice to be closer to Soul in general.

Anyways, I think I've talked about our soul resonance long enough.

We still go on missions too, but there's always something different about it. Maybe it's the fact that there isn't a larger looming enemy of some kind, now that the Kishin Asura has been suppressed. All we're fighting now are pre-Kishins, making sure to take them out before they can grow or cause any major issues for Shibusen. Again, it's kind if weird seeing Kid's face when giving the mission reports, but I'm sure that with time we'll get used to it.

Slowly but surely the bond between the witches and Shibusen grows stronger. It's still very unstable, but we're starting to see more witches walking around Death City, mingling and co-existing with us humans. Eruka Frog and Free even decided to stay at Shibusen and help out. If I'm not mistaken, they live together in an apartment complex down the street from Soul and I. Like Kid, I believe in the witches. Unlike others whom still believe they'll use this truce to take advantage of Shibusen, I don't think they will. The look in Mabaa-dono's one eye is, while I can't quite explain it, somehow warm. I believe she truly has a good soul if ever there is one.

It's only natural that some humans and witches are still unwilling to forget the past, but that's okay too. I think that there will be a point in time before I die that both races will be able to live together in peace. We've already come quite a ways, haven't we?

Soul and I are actually giving our first demonstration as a three-star meister/Deathe Scythe pair today. Of course we've given demonstrations before, but not since the battle on the moon, and never with this kind of status. Soul doesn't care for it because he always complains about how the Shibusen freshmen stare at him like a piece of candy, but I only elbow him with a little smile at his reluctance. He is pretty nice to look at, after all; I can't tell him that though. The feeling as we enter the room, all curious eyes focused on us and only us, I have to admit is appealing. We introduce ourselves, and I love the way their eyes widen when I tell Soul to transform and he does, and then in my hands is the gleaming scythe I care about so much. Professor Stein stands back as I begin my presentation, watching silently as I give Soul a twirl just to show them how easy it is to hold him.

I can feel the way the room is quivering in excitement and anticipation from their wavelengths combined in one contained space. It makes me both happy yet somewhat sad at the same time. They probably shouldn't be looking forward to it that much, because I of all people know that it's only going to get tougher for them. They'll be faced with bloodshed and danger they've never experienced before.

But I push that thought aside as I explain what their duty will be during their enrollment here at Shibusen, and I'm about to preform a few more battle maneuvers just to show off, when a high-pitched girl in front blurts out, "What is soul resonance?" A few others chime in a well.

"Yeah! Can you explain?"

"I've heard it's incredible!"

I put a hand up, signaling for them to quiet down, but then a grin breaks out across my face because they don't even know. They have no idea how amazing it is. "Ah, of course. Soul resonance is when, as partners, both of your souls converge as one, allowing the ultimate connection. And through that enhanced focus you can transmit a much greater soul wavelength, thus granting you much more power."

Our audience is entranced by us, completely silent as they listen intently. "Shall I demonstrate?" The class erupts in cheers and I grin at them. I hear Soul's voice in my head.

_"They're clueless."_

We had been resonating ever since he transformed into a scythe, unknown to the students. I chuckle in response, and reply,_ "Let's give them a show, yeah?"_ I know their expecting something stunning, so we'll give them that something. Soul's scythe morphs in a flash of light and I give a few spins and pounces for visual purposes. "Witch Hunter!" I announce loudly. Some of them gasp in surprise, others only stare in awe, and I crank it up a notch. There's nothing more satisfying than having an entire classroom staring at you in impressiveness.

Soul morphs yet again, and with the same vigor I shout, "Majin Hunter!" one girl actually yelps in surprise. We mastered both Witch and Majin Hunter ages ago, and it isn't difficult at all. Not anymore. But the classroom's reaction is always a reward, and even I can see Soul grinning after we break the Majin Hunter and he's back to normal scythe mode.

"Isn't that like, really difficult or something?"

"What does it feel like?"

"Will we be able to do that too?"

I can't help but laugh at their eagerness to learn more about soul resonance. I wait for the chatter to die down before continuing. "When first beginning, yes, holding a steady soul resonance will be challenging. But after your souls are in synchronization, it won't be as difficult."

"That means you two are synchronized then, right?"

I mutter to Soul through our resonance, _"Well, duh."_ He chuckles in agreement. I can't let them know that we're secretly making fun of them, however, so I continue as though nothing is amiss.

I nod. "Yes, Soul and I have been partners for many years now, so our souls are in perfect synchronization with each other. Now, moving onto what it feels like to resonate souls." I pause, considering how to word it so they would understand. It's impossible to describe properly to someone who's never done it before, and I know they won't truly understand until they've tried it themselves. "Imagine your soul intertwining with your partner's. During resonance, you can feel what the other is feeling, and it's almost as if you're in their head." I can tell that this description intimidates some of them, judging by the way the wavelength coming off them falters a tad bit. Some of them even looked grossed out. So I reassure them in the way that I can, with a slight smile.

"But there's also something really special about that connection. And to answer that last question, yes, hopefully all of you here who have already found partners will be able to resonate souls within the near future. One day, I'm sure you'll be able to do it just as well as us." I don't add 'if not better' to the end because at this point, I'm not even sure if there's anyone at Shibusen right now who resonates as strongly as Soul and I do. I don't say that though.

At with that, I end the demonstration, allowing Soul to transform back into a human. I can see some of the girls drooling over him, but I don't let it get to me, because I know he'll never be interested in them. I'm sure he sees them, but his expression is indifferent to the freshmen whom are surely going to be new members of his fan-club.

Stein is about to take over the class and dismiss us, but then a student shouts out one final question. Or rather, it is a statement. "You two must really love each other..."

I blink at the comment. Glancing over at Soul, he seems just as taken aback. I can feel a blush creeping up my neck, threatening to rise onto my cheeks. What in Death's name is wrong with these damn kids? "Uh, no-"

"We're not-" Soul tries to start, but is interrupted.

"Denial!" Some kid, unidentifiable in the back of the room, bursts out, and the class follows with a chorus of laughter. This time I know the red is probably visible on my face; I can feel my blood burning with embarrassment. At least I can find some solace in the fact that the tips of Soul's ears are tinged pink as well. I wave a hand to Stein, mumble something to the class along the line of, "thanks for watching" and start walking towards the door. I grab the sleeve of Soul's jacket, dragging him out behind me.

When we're in the hallway, I hear Soul exclaim in exasperation, "Geeze, do we really look like a couple that much?"

The way he says it kind if hurts, because it's as though the idea of us dating is completely unfathomable. That's a problem I've been having for a while now: my annoying attraction for the white-haired weapon. While I'm not very good at hiding my feelings when it comes to my papa, or most men in general, or when I'm upset, I've worked particularly hard at keeping this a secret from Soul. I'm so resigned to the fact that I'll never have him that it doesn't even seep through when we resonate. I can't keep back the occasional blush here or there, but I'm positive he hasn't noticed yet. He's not as stupid as he makes himself out to be, I know, but he can be pretty dense when it comes to feelings like sentimentality.

Therein lies where I'm so unsure though, because sometimes we share moments that almost make it seem as though he could possible feel something more for me. But then he makes comments about my flat chest or childish pigtails and I'm back to stage one, wondering how he really feels.

One thing I am glad for however is the fact that his fan-club has stopped harassing him as much. He doesn't get quite as many partnership requests or confessions stuffed in his locker as before, and the memory as to why that is never fails to make me smile in satisfaction. I can still replay it in my head with every little detail; how could I not? It's too amazing a moment to not remember everything.

We had ended the school day with Combat Training, and we were both tired and ready to go home and rest. When we were walking away from our lockers, glad to be leaving, we had been interrupted. Soul had already been in a pretty pissy mood for reasons unknown to me; when I had asked he'd replied with something about "stupid damn fangirls" and I didn't press any further; I knew persisting would only make him angrier, and I figured at least he wasn't mad at me.

Before us had been exactly what Soul was previously annoyed about. The hallways had been relatively empty by that point, save for the large crowd of about maybe fifteen preppy girls in front of us. They all looked the same in my eyes: fake, three inches of makeup, and bodies to die for. But fake nonetheless. They literally surged towards us, stopping right before they ran us over. None of them even seemed to acknowledge me, instead their eyes were glued to my partner. "What do you guys want now?" Soul drawled, and it practically came out as a growl. That hadn't deterred them, however.

One girl, a blonde with so much eyeliner I couldn't help but wonder how much of that crap she went through a month, stepped even closer. "Uhh, Soul-dono," she had muttered, looking down sheepishly in that cheap way that they usually do to seduce men into thinking they were cute. Not my Soul though, no, I could see the way he wrinkled his nose at the exaggerate suffix. "Ah, my friends and I were wondering...if maybe you would...choose one o-of us to be your meister." I remember how I had stared at them in amazement; they actually had the nerve to ask right when I was standing there! Not only that, but an entire group at one time!

I remember this part the most vividly. Soul had stared at them in bewilderment for exactly three seconds, and then something in him must have snapped. "Will you crazy maniacs /stop/ with this bullshit?" Those poor girls looked terrified, but it's not like I felt bad for them or anything; in fact it took all my willpower not to laugh. But Soul wasn't done with them yet. That was when I had felt an arm sling across my shoulders, and Soul pulled me close to him.

"See her? This is Maka Albarn, three-star meister, and she's my PARTNER. Got that? That means I'm _already taken_, so just piss off, you insane bitches!"

I'd be lying through my teeth if I tried to say I hadn't been blushing furiously at the time. Between how close we had been and the words he'd spoken - _"already taken" _- I almost died right then and there out of fondness. Some of the girls had tears in their eyes, others were glaring at me with contempt, and the rest didn't seem to know what to do. "Now scram!" Soul shouted at them. As they scrambled backwards, he added for good measure, "And be sure to spread the word to the rest of your damn cult!"

As they had disappeared down the hallway, his arm slipped off me and he looked away, scratching the back of his neck. "Ah, sorry, I don't-"

I stopped him. "It's cool," I mumbled, putting my hand up. I didn't meet his eyes and he didn't say anything about the profuse blush still evident on my face. I had noticed a slight flush of color on his as well, but whether from anger or something else I hadn't been sure.

I must be smiling like a creep, because Soul nudges my arm as we're walking down the hallway after the presentation. "What'a got you all smiles-and-giggles, huh?"

I only shake my head at him, murmuring a quick, "Nothing," under my breath. I'm suddenly ripped back into the present, and my face falls a little, remembering what he'd said about us being a couple. Was that really how he felt? The words escape my mouth before my brain can even comprehend what's happening. "Is it really that impossible?"

As soon as I realize what I've said, I instantly regret it, willing the words to simply go back inside my mouth. Oh dear Death what have I done? I spent all that time working on keeping my secrets from him too! When I muster up the courage to look at him, he's got an eyebrow quirked up in confusion. "What?"

He doesn't know what the question was referencing to? Quick, Maka-evasion-mode activate! "Huh? Oh it's nothing."

Soul gives me a look that obviously says, "I know you're hiding something so spit it out." Instead he just says my name, drawling out the syllables. Again I can't meet his eyes but I can feel them burning holes into my skin. I ignore him and keep my gaze trained on my feet, making their way towards the cafeteria because it's almost our lunch-period now.

He persists, grabbing my arm. I'm tempted to pull away but decide against it. "What's impossible, Maka?"

"Seriously, just drop it Soul."

He shoots a glare at me, his eyes a bright crimson. I almost open up and tell him, just at the way he's looking at me. Almost. "Did I somehow manage to piss you off or something? Because if so I don't even know what I did. And don't try and tell me there isn't something wrong. Even though I don't have amazing soul perception like you, I can tell when something's off; your wavelength is jumpy all of the sudden," he says, crossing his arms as we continue to walk.

I can feel his soul reaching out for mine, trying to resonate. I instantly block him out because that's definitely not what I need right now. In this mental state, he would surely see everything I've kept locked away thus far. Shockingly, keeping him out is almost painful; I'm so used to letting our souls just naturally intertwine that making his stay away actually takes a lot of effort. "You're not letting me in," he deadpans. Glancing at him, something like hurt flashes in his eyes and I mentally cringe because now I just want to break down and tell him everything.

I turn left instead of right like usual, heading for the courtyard as opposed to the cafeteria where our friends may or may not be. Sometimes Liz and Patti are with our new Shinigami-sama, and Black Star more often than not isn't there for reasons I've already stated. Tsubaki is usually sitting out there but she never talks much. Now it's just Ox, Kim, Harvar, Kilik, Fire and Thunder mainly. Neither Soul or I are very close with them. Sure, we're friends, but it isn't like we hang out with them or anything like that. Soul follows me out the door outside, not showing even the slightest concern at not stopping to get food.

I sit down at the bench by the basketball court but Soul doesn't. He only stares down at me. I manage to hold his gaze for about ten whole seconds before I break. I simply can't do it. That look of pain when I'd rejected his soul is flashing behind my eyes, and it's too much.

The idea of verbally approaching the situation suddenly seems too difficult, so instead I simply let my walls go tumbling down. Immediately his soul is wrapping around mine, and I allow my feelings to be seen. I close my eyes, waiting for him to flee. I'm risking everything right now, in this moment, because I know if he doesn't reciprocate my feelings (he doesn't, I think to myself) we probably won't be able to properly resonate anymore. When he doesn't say anything, I open my eyes and look at him. His eyes are wide, but then...I must be crazy because I swear the corners of his mouth are twitching upwards.

"Do you really...?" He let's out a short laugh, and I wince like a puppy that's been kicked. Then I realize that it didn't sound accusatory, or mad even. Again, I must be imagining it because he almost sounded relieved.

That's when it hits me. I'd been so damn distracted I hadn't noticed right off the bat. Coming off his soul were exactly three things in that moment: shock, relief, and...affection? My mind has a hard time stumbling over the last one. I can feel my eyes widening at him and I receive all the confirmation I could possibly need by the tiny little blush spreading across his cheeks. "Oh my Death," I mumble, standing up in front of him.

Because he doesn't step back, we're ridiculously close. I send a silent thankful prayer to Shinigami-sama that the courtyard is completely empty save for them. "Maka," Soul says quietly, staring her in the eyes.

For the second time today, I feel my body react without my permission. My eyes watch as one hand wraps itself around the front of his shirt, tugging him closer. I can feel his breath on my face, and time seems to move impossibly slow. Then our lips brush and something seems to explode between us. It isn't delicate, but rather passionate and extremely heated; his lips work against mine in a flurry. I can feel all those years of pent of emotions flowing out all at once, both into the kiss and from my soul to his and vice versa. His arms slip around my waist, pulling me closer, and the hand that isn't gripping his shirt sneaks up to entangle itself in his hair.

When we finally part for air, I breath out, "How long?"

"Huh?"

"How long have you felt this way about me?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but a really long fucking time. I never acted on it because I knew how you feel about men, and then there was the fact that it could have potentially jeopardized are partnership."

"Wow," I say. "That's pretty much exactly how I felt too."

We are silent for a moment, only taking the time to stare at each other. I can't help but notice how brightly his scarlet eyes are shining, and that the flush on his face matches my own.

Then I suddenly grin at him.

And he grins back.

* * *

We are dating now, Soul and I. We haven't told anyone yet, but that doesn't seem to make a difference in Shibusen's hallways, since everyone seems to think we're dating anyways. Let them think what they will. Every now and then, when we're alone save for a fangirl or two, we'll share a few kisses knowing they're watching. Then we laugh at their horrified faces as they promptly run away, crying or screaming or something as equally dramatic.

The only person who officially knows of our relationship is, of all people, my papa. And Blair, but does she really count? We had been walking home one day when the elder Death Scythe had shown up out of nowhere and shoved my partn - boyfriend, oh does it feel good to finally be able to call him that - into the wall. "Papa!" I had exclaimed, stunned.

"Listen here punk, you take good care of her. And if you even so much as think about breaking her heart, I'll be sure to break your face!"

Soul had grinned at him, gently pushing my crazed papa off his person. "Relax," he said, raising his arms in surrender. "Besides, old man, how do you even know we're going out?"

"SO IT'S TRUE AFTER ALL!" My papa began to wail dramatically, tears streaming down his face. I have to give him credit; it was a pretty good tactic to confirm his worst fears. "IF YOU EVEN LAY A FINGER ON HER I SWEAR TO DEATH I'LL SLICE YOU INTO-"

"Makaaaaaaaaa,"

"TINY LITTLE PIECES AND SCATTER THEM ALL OVER THE WORLD AND-"

"CHOP!" I slammed the spine of my text book into the base of my papa's skull. He crumpled onto the ground, still grumbling out feeble threats regardless. Soul and I linked arms, stepped over my papa's twitching body, and proceeded home as though nothing had happened.

It's no shock to me that Blair would find out; we live with her, after all. We had been laying on the couch together, our lips mashed together when the cat had burst in through the front door. "Soul-kuuun! Blair-chan is lonely and needs some company! Ohhh Sou-"

We hadn't even noticed her, but boy did she notice us. "Aww, finally! I was wondering how many years of teasing Soul-kun it would take for Maka-chan to do something!" I hadn't even been annoyed at her interruption, instead opting to shoot the cat a smirk. Sure, the magical woman was annoying as he'll sometimes, but Soul and I both can't deny loving the damn cat.

* * *

Yeah, so life is still quiet, and Death City marches onwards, unfazed by it's dark history. Black Star is a bushin and Tsubaki is his loyal partner. Kid is Shinigami-sama. And Soul and I are both so head-over-heels for each other it's gross, but that's okay. It's what I love most about our relationship, because despite that, nothing has really changed. We still take turns cooking dinner, we still argue about stupid things ("No, you burned the curry, dammit!"), and we still go on missions, risking our lives to protect the people around us.

We wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so I wrote this initially on my iPod, and din't even realize it hit 5K words. Woah! As I said, I'm not very experienced with 1P POV (3P is my jam!) but hopefully this came out okay enough to publish. Sorry for OOC Soul, then again I _can_ see him snapping at his fangirls one day. I think this song kind of fits Soul and Maka, at least when they're platonic friends but obviously like each other. I don't know, but I love this song, so listen to it if you haven't heard it already for Death's sake! Anyways, yeah, I'm back to SE fanfics, after a long break. I reread the entire series, cried buckets at the last chapter because of that one SoMa moment (and the fact that the series was over), then proceeded to re-feel OTP feels for Soul x Maka. **

**Okay, enough of me talking. Hope you enjoyed, and always I appreciate reviews and favorites! This one-shot's finished, so no point following the story, but do it if you must. Thank you!**


End file.
